1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information management system for a construction machine such as a hydraulic excavator, and particularly to an information management system for a construction machine equipped with an electric hydraulic system including a plurality of sensors, a hydraulic system including a plurality of solenoid valves, and a controller.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a construction machine such as a hydraulic excavator, a high resolution monitor is mounted within a cab and capable of displaying various information thereon. The construction machine is equipped with a controller to which various status signals of its body are inputted. The controller is capable of grasping various states of the body.
There has been known an information management system described in Japanese Patent No. 4405159 as one that performs diagnosis on a device failure and the like using such a monitor and a controller as described above.
In the information management system described in Japanese Patent No. 4405159, instructions for measurement are displayed on the monitor, and an operator compares the result of measurement obtained by manipulating a control lever in accordance with the instructions with at-shipment data stored in the controller in advance to thereby perform failure diagnosis on devices (sensor, solenoid valve, etc.) built in a construction machine.